


Their welcome homes

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I'm actually excited to write pure plotless fluff for the first time in a while, M/M, Slice of Life, but not much we're staying g-rated today, kazokuberu, kind of inspired by the talk of pure intimacy that is Hidden Eclipse's choreography, the fluffy slice, very little of this type of fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Quell and five scenes centering around the term 'welcome home', a much treasured phrase in this household.Plus, the one where it doesn't need to be said, but they say it anyway.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Their welcome homes

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like any writer who touches upon QUELL is obliged to write a scene of Shu coming back home late and getting surprised at somebody waiting for him. Not that I complain, but I decided to dwell a bit deeper into the fact that both twins and Shu didn't really had it said to them specifically (and weren't ones able to say that- I suppose orphanage caretakers didn't have time to welcome each child separately and listen to them, so). Eichi, probably catching on to the fact pretty quickly, most definitely will make it his life mission to make sure they have someone tell it to them every day if possible lol.  
> And before I knew it I realized I'm writing, so.  
> That much for not starting another story when having wips orz  
> Also, since it's already 6th in Japan, happy birthday to the stageplay Kuga twins, Yamanaka Kenta&Shota!

'We're hoooome!' Ichiru says loudly, kicking off his shoes, Issei following in tow. By the time older twin manages to put both their boots on their respective shelves, there's a brown head peeking from behind the corner.

'Welcome home!' Eichi greets brightly, untying apron as he exits the kitchen. 'Perfect timing, I was about to get Shu and prepare the table.'

Both twins visibly perk up.

'Shu's home?' Eichi chuckles, hanging his apron on the hook.

'Got there a bit before you. Insisted he will help with dinner, but I've send him away to refresh himself.' he looks at both twins, 'You should do, too. You have no other assignments for today, so you can change clothes while you're at it!'

'Okay!' Ichiru takes off in the direction of their rooms, but stops as a thought strikes him. 'Let Shu rest a bit, we will set the table in a moment!'

They disappear in the corridor before Eichi can answer them. He sighs amused.

'You've heard the children.' he calls into the living room, currently occupied by Shu, hiding his face in his palms.

'What do I do, Eichi?' he sounds desperate. 'They're too precious. You all are.'

'Again with the backhanded compliments...' Eichi walks to his leader, even as his cheeks decide to join SolidS merchandise coloring. He pats Shu's shoulder and the other man looks up at him. 'For starters, you can say a very special thing to them. They rarely hear you say it, so I'm sure they'll be happy.'

Shu blinks, then smiles, covering Eichi's hand with his own and squeezing.

'As always, you know us all the best.'

Just then, they can hear a telltale sound of doors opening in the corridor. Eichi smiles at Shu's back, as the man moves to meet twins mid-way.

'Issei, Ichiru, welcome home.'

*

The door barely creak as they are opened just enough for the fair haired man to slip through before getting closed again.

Shu sighs, leaning his forehead onto the wooden surface briefly, basking in the silence slowly washing away the buzz of the party he all but escaped, before turning to the living room.

'I'm home.' he whispers into empty space, then smiles softly.

Just few months ago, he wouldn't even have to bother lowering his voice and sneaking around like that, when coming back.

What one accidental meeting can make of person's life, we wonders.

Said wondering causing him a near heart attack as he enters the living room, not noticing it's not empty.

'Welcome back, Shu.'

He whips his head in the direction of the voice. Pair of kind green eyes shine in the dim light of the room with lights off but curtains still pulled apart, and Shu is weirdly reminded of a cat.

'I'm back Eichi.' he says just a bit lower, approaching the sofa. 'Shouldn't you be asleep?'

'I had a bit of free time in the afternoon so I took a nap.' Eichi smiles at him, leaning his face into Shu's palm. 'We expected you earlier though, so I kind of...' he nods down at his legs and Shu feels his heart throb with fondness at the sight.

Issei and Ichiru, curled over around each other, sharing single blanket Eichi no doubt covered them with after they fell asleep, leaning against their older teammate's legs.

'I've let them wait since you were to be back in the evening, but it backfired a bit~' Eichi says, still nuzzling into his hand.

'Sorry, I couldn't get out of the afterparty earlier and then catching a taxi became a challenge on its' own.' Shu explains, feeling guilt clench his stomach, but Eichi smiles at him.

'It's okay.' there's a microsecond where it's not Eichi's cheek but his lips touching inside of Shu's hand. 'You're home now, that's the most important thing.'

And just like that, guilt seeps away, replaced with something much more soft and precious.

'Eichi.' he says and Eichi knows that tone because he looks at him with a smile and eyes already half closed, and doesn't startle when Shu abruptly leans down and presses their lips together, hand still on Eichi's cheek.

'I'm home.' he whispers when they part, his forehead touching Eichi's. His teammate smiles softly.

'Welcome home.'

'Wel...me...ack...' mumbles a voice from somewhere to their side and both of them spring apart before looking at the twins. Neither of them woke up, but Ichiru is mumbling through his sleep.

'Graitin...tasty...'

Eichi covers his mouth to stop the chuckle, while Shu feels he might muffle something much less amused, and much more fond himself. Possibly a squeal.

'We made graitin for dinner.' Eichi explains, expression fond. 'They wanted you to try it too, so your portion is in the fridge.'

Shu shakes his head.

'What did I do to deserve you.'

'You came back.' there's another voice. Different to his brother, Issei speaks up while awake-well, barely. He still straightens himself up. 'Welcome home.'

It makes it hard to decide whether older twin was answering his rhetorical question (he knew no amount of good deeds could ever reward him with the three of them, he was just blessed), or just stated a fact he registered, but Shu answers him none the less.

'I'm home, Issei.' he speaks softly, so as not to wake the twin further. 'It's late so you should go back to sleep soon.'

He circles the sofa to sit on the other side of the twins, and carefully picks the sleeping Ichiru to lean on him. Issei looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes, before catching Eichi's hand and pulling him over and leaning against sleeping Ichiru, with confused Eichi on his other side.

'Issei?'

'Just five more minutes...like that. Then we'll go to our rooms. It's warm...' Issei mumbles into his brother's side, younger twin shifting against Shu to easily accomodate his brother. Come morning, neither of them will even remember cuddling with Shu and Eichi, probably not even remember cuddling with each other (though considering how often they fall asleep together still, they'd probably won't find it hard to believe), but for now, they behaved like two heat-seeking kittens. Eichi looks helplessly at Shu, and they exchange single thought.

_"Our children are too precious."_

Shu then sighs, and opens his arms to accomodate the other three, rest of the day's exhaustion seeping out of him at the sight of peaceful expressions of twins and Eichi's tender smile.

'Five more minutes.' he agrees.

*

Ichiru sighs, closing the manga and getting off the train.

He knew, technically, that being in the unit together didn't neccessarily mean their schedules would fit all the time, even if, according to Eichi, they got more jobs together than apart, so one or two times a month when they wouldn't have matching timetables shouldn't seem that big, right?

Still, it was an out of body experience, commuting while not having another to watch your back, or to grasp your hand and point you in the right direction, or just to be. He also doesn't attract nearly as much attention alone, just another kid commuting from gods know where to where. Though he catches some highschool and university girl stealth-glancing at him. Or maybe his Lizz, it is unusual for males to have them on their bags-well, provided they're not idols at Tsukino, it seemed customary to keep your plushie close by there.

It took him some time, learning how to navigate Tokyo's maze alone, but he grasped it enough to get to his lessons alone (especially since he and Issei would split only halfway through usually, Issei going onto recording whereas he would go to a dance studio. Later that week, they would reverse).

Picking up his pace once he noticed the familiar shape of the dorm, he smiled to himself.

It wasn't only unpleasant new experiences.

He enters the building, greets security guard, who smiles and nods at him after making a double take, and that is enough to confirm-he's the one being greeted today. He rushes to the elevators.

'I'm home!' Ichiru calls moments later, entering the living space of Quell's floor.

'Welcome home, Ichiru.' comes Shu's voice from the kitchen - unusual, but pleasant surprise - and there are eyes identical to his, staring down at him with fond relief.

No voice though.

'Issei?' he tilts his head at his brother, and Issei looks apologetically down, before pointing to his throat sheepishly. Ichiru approaches him alerted, then lays hands on his shoulders, scanning him for injuries.

'Wait, something happened to your voice? You're sick? You didn't pick up anything strange on your way back again, right? You're okay?' he fires off his questions, his twin shaking his head, then looking unimpressed at the second to last question, then sighing and butting their foreheads together gently and smiling at him. It wasn't a pained smile in any way.

'Ichiru, calm down.' Shu's voice carries from the kitchen and the man himself emerges from it soon afterwards. 'Issei's alright, or at least will be soon. He strained his voice in the morning, then had a vocal excercises with me. Since we have a recording session in the afternoon tommorow, I want him to rest his throat until then.'

Only now, Ichiru noticed their leader carrying a tray filled with cups. Noticing his gaze, Shu smiles.

'Honey tea. Since this is season for colds and sore throats, I think everyone will benefit from it.'

Ichiru nods, but still finds it hard to separate from Issei to carry his bag to the room.

Something felt missing.

Issei might have felt that too, because instead of helping Shu set up the tea in the living room, he's waiting for Ichiru just outside his room.

'You could've entered, you know...' Ichiru says, even as Issei bumps their shoulders together. His twin's presence reassures him, but something is missing still.

They enter the common room like that, and Shu smiles at them from behind the coffee table.

Red and dark blue cups are steaming next to each other on front of the sofa seats. Shu finishes pouring tea to the light blue cup, before setting the pot on the heater with a candle inside of it.

'Eichi should be back any moment, too, he's been confirming details on KubeRaji today.' he says as a form of explanation, and twins nod, taking their seats.

They delve into comfortable silence -as much as silence can be comfortable, for Ichiru anyway- when Issei seems to remember something, because he gently squeezes his brother's hand. When Ichiru looks at him, he leaves his cup on the table then raises both his free hands and forms a sign. Then next one, slowly, making sure his brother follows it. He uses phonic signs, and Ichiru finds himself mouthing them out.

'O'. 'Ka'. 'E'. 'Ri'. 'Na'. 'Sa'. 'I'.

Issei lowers his hand and looks expectantly at his twin.

_"Welcome home."_

Ichiru blinks, then breaks out into a smile, feeling like something stopped missing. He doesn't even notice Shu smiling at them quietly from above the cup.

'I'm back, Issei!'

*

'We're home!'

Their greeting is met with silence. Issei tilts his head.

'That's weird, Eichi was supposed to have only KubeRaji in the evening today...' he remarks, trying not to let his disappointment slip into his voice. Ichiru opts for stomping quickly around the common area. Upon registering no brown head, he huffs.

'Maybe we ran out of something. Though then he could've given us a call, we would get it...' he grumbles, crossing his arms. Issei hums in agreement.

'Or he fell asleep in his room. He did get up to send Shu away, after all.'

Ichiru perks up at the possibility, but just as they are to take their bags and check their teammate's room, entry door open again, and through, Eichi goes, or more like, almost falls.

'Whoa, Eichi!'

'Are you alright?' Issei follows his brother towards their older groupmate. Who seems to have despair in his eyes.

'So it was you!'

'Us? What did we do?' Ichiru looks quite uncomfortable, even though he doesn't let go of Eichi's hand, helping him up.

'You came back!!'

'Shouldn't we?' Ichiru asks, slightly panicked now, turning to Issei. 'Did we have another job we forgot about?'

Issei shakes his head.

'I think...we're missing something here. Eichi? Were you out?'

'Yes! I just wanted to make a quick shopping trip since there's sale at the bakery.' he raises a bag with a cherry donut logo, and both twins' eyes light up. Eichi bemoans. 'But the queue got bigger than I predicted and at the lobby I got caught by a friendly producer who's been trying to ask me out for drinks for ages. He wanted to catch up, and I didn't manage to get away from him before you came through. I hoped I didn't see right because I only saw a glimpse of you by elevators, but then it was you.'

'Is that a bad thing?' Issei asks, somewhat confused by the sheer chaos of explanation.

Eichi nods, then shakes his head, then nods again.

'Yes-I mean, no- I mean, I wanted to get back before you, so it would feel more natural.' he humphs, quickly cheering up. 'Well, we'll have to do with what we've got.'

With that, he pulls both twins closer into entryway and moves himself deeper into the corridor, bag of sweets discareded discreetly in the corner. Then, he pulls the twins back to himself, into a three-ways hug.

'Issei, Icchi welcome home!' he says loudly, trying to erase all of their previous conversation, and Issei snorts.

'Eichi, your acting is horrible.' Ichiru gruffs, wiggling out of the hug. 'Besides, that's not how it needs to go. Come on, Issei. Eichi, get over there.'

Their positions reversed, with Issei and Ichiru once again standing closer to the living room than the entryway, Issei smiles a knowing smile as Ichiru blushes, not looking at Eichi.

'Welcome home, Eichi.' he mutters.

'Welcome home.' Issei echoes, curiously observing the changes happening on older idol's face.

Eichi looks stunned for a second, then in next looks like he might cry, and then in the last shift, his expression changes into that soft smile he shows whenever Quell is together at home, content.

'I'm back, Isse, Icchi.' he says.

But, because he wouldn't be Eichi otherwise, they still get glomped afterwards. Ichiru whines.

And Issei laughs.

*

'Aaah, so tired... ack, hush, myself, it's late...so, that's what Shu feels all the time, huh...'

Said man cannot help but smile, head rising from the book he read with the led lamp that folded into a bookmark (present from Issei, and he still cannot stop marvelling at the solution), and turning expectantly in the direction of muttering. There's some shuffling, and then a tall figure moves into the living room. Slowly, but well, he didn't turn any of the lights on...

'I'm baaack~though there's nobody to hear that, ri-'

'Welcome home, Eichi.' Shu says, smile widening to amused at the squeak his teammate lets out at his exclamation.

'Shu~ You scared living daylights out of me- Wait, that's not right; why are you here? Why aren't you asleep, how's your fever?'

Shu chuckles quietly before answering barrage of questions.

'I was waiting for you; I slept almost all day, thanks to certain someone covering for me; practically gone, again thanks to certain someone making me take a day off.'

'Really?' Even though they're talking in lowered tones, Eichi's excitement, then distrust for his words is clearly audible. Good thing Shu isn't pretending this time.

'Come and check for yourself if you don't believe me.' he says, tone still amused.

'It's not- I don't- I'll just make sure, alright?' Eichi sputters before approaching him.

Shu can't say he isn't surprised when instead of hand, Eichi leans down and presses their foreheads together. It's not an unpleasant surprise though.

From this close, he can see focus give way to relief as Eichi confirms that indeed, his fever subsided. The same fever that has kept him at home ever since his near fall yesterday's evening, resulting in rest of Quell threatening to barricade him in his room if he doesn't rest of his own volition (mostly Ichiru's idea).

'What do you think?' he prompts cheekily, and Eichi's eyes flash slightly, before they're kissing, Eichi's mouth gentle but earnest. Shu returns the affection, and before they know how, Eichi's laying on top of Shu, his bag dropped somewhere behind sofa's backrest, and Shu's book on the ground on the other side of the furniture.

'I missed you.' Eichi mutters into his lips. Shu closes the gap between them again before answering.

'Now I'm back.'

Eichi grins at him.

'Welcome back.'

'Shouldn't that be my line?' Shu laughs, gently repositioning them to sit side-by-side. Not that he minded Eichi's warm weight on himself, but, just in case...

'Should be yours.' theres a sleepy voice from the direction of the rooms. They look up as one to see twins, Issei leaning heavily on Ichiru, younger twin rubbing his eyes. 'Welcome back, Eichi.'

'We wanted to make Shu rest, but he insisted he's fine.' Issei mumbles, barely comprehensible. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay, it's okay.' Eichi says softly, patting Shu's forehead. 'The fever's gone.'

Ichiru perks up, unbeffiting of the hour.

'Really?'

'Really, really.'

'Why don't you trust me, but Eichi's word is a gospel?' Shu pouts, and Issei's half-conscious brain seem not to have any filters, for he instantly answers.

'Because Eichi's too gullible to lie, and doesn't hide his condition until near collapse.'

'Savage, Issei.' Ichiru pretends to whistle. His twin snuggles closer to him.

'No, just sleepy.' At that Eichi, stunned into just staring at younger boys, finally defreeze. Sighing, he gets up.

'Alright, it's not time when you should be awake anyway.' He approaches them and gives each a brief hug. 'I'm home, so let me handle Shu, and you two go to sleep now. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight. Welcome home.' twins chorus unconsciously, then look at each other with a smile, before turning and moving towards their rooms.

Eichi notes which one they enter, he knows he'll end up waking both of them up in this one.

Arms wrap around his waist, Shu's chin lands on his shoulder, and Eichi sighs, leaning back. He needs to give Shu a rundown of what happened at the meetings he attended in his leader's place, and new dates for rescheduled shootings and interviews, but for now...

'I'm home.'

*

'A documentary...'

'...about casual Quell?'

'More correct term would be daily lives of Quell, but yes.' Shu nods at twins, who exchange mutually surprised looks.

'Now that I think about it, didn't SolidS do the same thing? If I'm not wrong, it was released at the same time as their "ROMEO" album?' Eichi wonders, already scrolling through the phone in search of required information. Shu nods again.

'That, they did. We're sister unit, and that documentary got very good reviews, so the higher-ups decided to go that way for us, as well. That being said, I don't want to repeat everything in the pattern.' he says, and his group focuses on him, as leadeer places the disc on the table. 'This is the video of the documentary for SolidS, I want us to watch it later, to show you how different each approach can be.'

He straightens, and his eyes grow fond, as he moves them from one focused but excited face to the other.

He really adores his unit.

'SolidS used Romeo and the theme of 'love' that comes with it to connect their parts.'

'Sounds fitting.' shortly notes Issei, Ichiru grumbles something about "Tsubasa being flashy in this type of stuff", but otherwise, they are still focused.

'Love is also something that is often connected with fire, another SolidS trademark. I want to put a similar theme for our documentary, something that makes Quell unique, but I don't want to decide on it alone.'

'So we get to decide with you again?' Ichiru asks quite excitedly. Issei calmly points out.

'It must be fitting for us all, as well as Quell.'

They delve deep into thoughts, and Shu cannot help a thought of "How adorable".

'It doesn't have to be deep. Quell is imaged as tranquil, clear water, opposing SolidS flame, but we also have the flavor of our relationships to rely on.'

'Tranquility, water...' Eichi mutters under his breath. 'Brightness, peace, cuteness...'

'Oi, where did that last one come from?!' Ichiru sputters, and Shu chuckles.

'I agree with peace, though.' Issei speaks up slowly. 'Quell is like that peaceful lake you always come back to, changing, yet familiar. There's a sense of safety, too.'

'Kinda like home, right?' Ichiru adds, and Shu hopes his chest won't burst with fondness at the sight of smiles twins were exchanging. Eichi's expression told him his partner felt the same.

'You two...' Well, Eichi's voice sounds wet. Twins look up alerted, but are too slow, and Eichi glomps them both. 'I'm so happyyyyy!'

'Wha-, Eichi, the heck happened?' Ichiru's voice comes out muffled, but different to the start of Quell, twins don't try to wiggle out of the embrace, instead shyly wrapping their hands around Eichi's back.

Even if Ichiru's going to start struggling in a moment. Shu moves a little closer to the heap of his teammates, trying to be discreet, but Issei notices anyway and opens his arm to let Shu join in the hug.

It's hard not to feel proud of them, when they're such amazing children.

Ichiru sighs, resigning himself to staying in the hug, before he and Issei melt into Shu and Eichi.

'See? Feels safe.' Issei says, and Shu would have melted too, if only that didn't mean he would be burdening Eichi with supporting three more or less grown up males.

'That's going to be hard to translate into words though.' Eichi says, and Shu even without looking knows the type of smile Eichi has on his face; it's not one of his usual wide happy grins, this one is soft and fond and makes his eyes get wrinkles in the corners as they shine, and his mouth to get so kissable, and he better doesn't continue that thought or he'll really melt. Though that wouldn't be bad at all, not with those people around him. They let him melt all the time after all, when he's too stressed, or too tired, or too wound up, or just simply back.

Right...

'Is it really that hard to say?' Issei asks, looking up at Eichi in confusion. Ichiru nods beside him. Shu squeezes all three of them to get their attention.

'I don't think so.' he says, and twins beam at him, even if Eichi still looks confused. 'There's one phrase that feels just like this, and could fit perfectly as the theme and title for Quell's piece. For me, at least.'

'Me too!'

'And me too.'

Eichi looks at three of them, but his eyes slowly show spark of understanding.

'And that would be...?' he asks, a smile already playing on his lips again as he probably figured it out and just plays along to let them grin at him and chorus a very cliche, very simple, and still a very precious line.

'Welcome home!'

**Author's Note:**

> three-fourth of this fic has been written at times like 1-2a.m. and I blame all the spelling errors on that. Also, the fact I should be working on assignments and not fics, but well. Head empty, only fluff.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
